Íncubo
by Cioccolato e Dolce
Summary: Eren es un Íncubo que por azares del destino termina conociendo a un humano de nombre Levi, al principio sólo esperaba jugar con él y poder absorber su energía, sin embargo el sentimiento cambia a uno mas fuerte, sin saber que Levi siente lo mismo; ninguno se da cuenta, en especial Eren, por que los demonios no tienen permitido amar... mucho menos los "Demonios del Sexo" AU Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador Hajime Isayama.**

**AU || RIREN || Un poco de OOC ||**

**Íncubo y Súcubo, los demonios del sexo.**

**Íncubo: **Un hombre joven, muy atractivo y fuerte que seduce y atrae generalmente a mujeres. Suelen acercarse a todo tipo de mujeres; mayores o jóvenes, casadas, solteras o viudas, aunque comparten con los súcubos su debilidad por las mujeres religiosas y de férrea moral, sobre todo las novicias. Aquí nuestro Erencito puede estar con mujeres u hombres, al igual que Armin.

**Súcubo: **Poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria, piel perfecta y cabello oscuro o rojizo. Sus movimientos son ágiles y precisos. Su forma de caminar es muy seductora y cuentan con una gran presencia. Una vez tienen elegido al mortal procuran alejarse con él de la multitud, y entonces usan su capacidad de sugestión para hacerle creer prácticamente cualquier cosa que deseen. Cuando la víctima entra en ese estado hipnótico pasa a ser atacada por el súcubo. Mikasa es la que ayuda a "hipnotizar" a los hombres y mujeres que serán las victimas de ellos tres.

**Estos demonios se nutren de la energía vital del mortal, energía que también les permite mantener ese aspecto joven y encantador. Cuantas más víctimas consiga, más poderoso se vuelve.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Hm, esto es increíble, miles y miles de años haciendo el mismo trabajo hace que me canse, al principio era divertido, pero después se volvió repetitivo y me aburrió.- un chico castaño estaba por salir de su casa, aquel lugar oscuro y caliente, muy caliente, con toques rojos, amarillos y naranjas, mejor conocido como "El Infierno"; movía su cola de un lado a otro, sus pezuñas se restregaban en el caliente piso, se frotó suavemente sus cuernos, sonrió por que recientemente se los habían alargado gracias a sus esfuerzos.

Esperaba pacientemente el que abrieran las puertas para subir a la superficie, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres habían caído ante él, a pesar de ser un íncubo, su padre le había ordenado jamás tener hijos, suspiró el aroma a azufre de aquel lugar, adoraba el aroma, lo tranquilizaba.

-Eren.- le gritaron.- ¿Listo para subir?, he oído que esta vez solo vas por diversión.- un rubio se acercó a el, Eren lo miró bien y sonrió.

-Hannes, sí, esta vez subo por mi cuenta, ya que Padre me ha dicho que tengo unos cuantos meses de vacaciones decidí ir y divertirme, ¿Y tu?, ¿También tienes trabajo?

-Jajaja así es, sabes que nosotros los de Adquisiciones jamás descansamos, además son muchas personas a las que necesitamos sembrar la semilla de la maldad en su cabeza, de ahí en fuera, ellos andarán por nuestro camino en poco tiempo.

-Ustedes si que se divierten.

-¿Y ustedes no?, mira que ir y enamorar jovencitas y señoras maduras suena mas divertido, incluso monjas, jamás me puedo imaginar sus caras.

-Es divertido ver la cara de horror que ponen, pero es aburrido cuando lo haces por demasiado tiempo.

-Mhn, Eren, ¿Acaso Mikasa y Armin no vendrán contigo? No me puedo imaginármelos a los tres separados.

-Ellos ya están allá arriba, también los mandaron de vacaciones y están jugando con los humanos, me olvidaron aquí abajo mientras Padre me daba el sermón de siempre.

-"_Jamás embaraces a una mujer_".- repitieron ambos y después se echaron a reír.

-Si, así es, me pregunto por qué.

-Tal vez no quiere que sufras o algo peor, ya sabes que tu padre tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para quedarse con tu madre, él de verdad que se enamoró de Carla, por suerte nuestro señor Lucifer los dejó, a cambio de que ella se convirtiera en demonio también.

-Supongo, Madre es en verdad una hermosa mujer, y pensar que ella aunque sabia la verdad de Padre lo amó, no sabes el martirio que sufro cuando ambos se ponen cariñosos en las noches.

-Jajajaja me lo imagino, un íncubo y un súcubo juntos son demasiado amorosos, me sorprende que aun no tengas hermanos.

-Pues ni digas, que al paso que van podré tener unos cien.- terminó de decir cuando las puertas se abrieron, Cerberos* el guardián de la entrada se acercó a Eren y éste le acarició las tres cabezas.- me voy, lindo cachorrito, cuida bien este lugar.- el perro solo movió sus cabezas, en un gesto que Eren tomó como un "siempre lo hago" o un "no te preocupes". Salieron de ahí y se encontraron con Caronte*, quien les recibió con gusto y les abrió paso hacia la salida haciendo un puente de piedra negra.

Cuando cruzaron el puente y abrieron la única puerta se encontraron al fin en el exterior, Hannes y Eren se llevaron sus manos a sus ojos y los restregaron, acostumbrándose al sol que habitaba en lo alto.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos Eren, tengo que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo para hacer mi trabajo.

-De acuerdo, Hannes-san, nos veremos después.- cuando terminaron de hablar cambiaron su forma a una humana, Hannes se volvió un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello rubio y un bigote del mismo color, sus ojos pasaron de un color rojo opaco a unos ámbar, Eren se volvió en un joven de 15 años, su cabello castaño y sus ojos aguamarina quedaron intactos, muchos se sorprendían de su color, no eran como los demás, los cuales eran negros, rojos e incluso naranjas y amarillos, pero jamás verde-azulados, su cuerpo era esbelto y media exactamente 1.70 cm, 10 cm menos que en su forma demoniaca, y su piel era de un bonito color canela. Sonrió ante su cuerpo juvenil y se fue hacia la ubicación en donde su hermana y su amigo estarían.

::/

-Eren ya tardo mucho, ¿No crees, Mikasa?

-Es su culpa, debió escabullirse antes de que Padre lo viera y empezara con el sermón de siempre.

-Jajaja pero ya llegará, además tenemos que disfrutar estos meses de vacaciones que nos han otorgado.- dijo un joven rubio mientras arremetía el cuerpo de una joven estudiante.

-Supongo, solo espero que sepa leer bien el mapa que le di, es tan idiota que se perderá en seguida.- dijo Mikasa quien era embestida por un hombre mayor.

-¿A quien llamas idiota?- dijo Eren adentrándose en el cuarto donde su hermana y amigo mantenían sus actos sexuales.

-A ti, ¿Qué te demoró tanto?

-Nada, sabes que Padre sermonea mucho.

-Lo se.- Mikasa había terminado de absorber la energía vital de aquel hombre y sin consideración alguna lo quitó de encima de ella tirándolo al suelo.- vaya, ha muerto, pobrecillo.- dijo burlonamente.

-Ésta también.- dijo Armin saliendo del cuerpo joven de la chica.- los humanos son tan débiles, no aguantan nada.- Armin y Mikasa acomodaron los cuerpos en el suelo para después quemarlos, haciendo desaparecer sus cenizas.

-¿Quieres una también, Eren?- pregunto Armin cambiándose.

-Será después, ahora quiero ir y ver algunos lugares para divertirse con mujeres, y tal vez con algunos hombres también.

-¿Bebes la energía de las mujeres y de los hombres y aun así después de cierto tiempo te da hambre de nuevo?, es increíble viniendo de ti.

-Jajaja lo siento, es solo que me da mucha hambre, la energía vital de los humanos no me es suficiente.

-Debes entenderlo Mikasa, cuando copula con un hombre sabes que él es el de abajo, y así es mas difícil robar la energía.

-Al igual que tu Armin, cuando eres el de abajo gritas como niña.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Armin riendo, mostrándole a Eren su dedo corazón.

-Como sea.- dijo Mikasa divertida, cuando terminaron de arreglarse salieron de aquel lugar, borrando la memoria del encargado del hotel.

-Ahora ¿Dónde quieren ir?- preguntó Armin.

-No se, ¿A un parque de diversiones?

-No seas infantil, Eren.- le respondió Mikasa.

-Pero en esos lugares hay mujeres y hombres con una energía elevada, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver? Aunque sea para comprobar si es cierto lo que los demás demonios de la lujuria dicen.

-Me parece bien, así nos distraemos subiendo a los juegos como adolescentes normales, además creo que por aquí hay uno bastante grande.- dijo Armin.

-Bien, está decidido, a un parque se ha dicho.- los tres se encaminaron al parque mecánico.

::/

-¿Por qué carajos tengo que estar aquí?- un pelinegro caminaba entre la multitud.

-Por que tienes que hacer algo más que pasarte la vida en tu casa, sal, diviértete, vive la vida como tú quieras.

-Vivo la vida como yo quiero, loca mujer.

-Hay Levi, por eso eres mi amigo.

-Cállate.

-Jajaja sigues siendo un amargado Levi, es por eso que nunca consigues novia.

-Eso es algo que no me importa, Erwin hijo de puta.

-Jaja ¿O prefieres un hombre?, vaya, tus gustos si que van aumentando, próximamente será un caballo o un muerto.

-Deja de molestar, no tengo esas malditas aficiones como tu.

-Jaja solo decía.

-Solo quiero irme a mi casa ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

-Sí, además ya estamos aquí, así que diviértete Levi, no todos los días tienes tiempo libre.

-Está bien, me quedo, pero… ¿Hay áreas de fumadores aquí?

-Si, es por aquí.- Hanji y Erwin lo guiaron por el parque hasta dar con una área especifica.- nosotros iremos por unas bebidas, cuando regresemos te queremos aquí ¿Entendiste?

-Oh~ y si me voy ¿Qué pasa?

-Dejaré de hacer tu trabajo por dos meses.

-Está bien, me quedaré a esperarlos.- Levi sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Así me gusta.- los dos se alejaron dejando a Levi solo.

-Hola.- le dijeron.- disculpa, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- una joven se acercó a él, tenia en todo el cuerpo escrito el "estoy coqueteando contigo"

-Me llamo Levi, y antes de que digas otra cosa no estoy interesado en seguir tus platicas aburridas, así que mejor vete.- la chica se alejó furiosa.

-Eso fue cruel.- le dijeron a su lado.- debiste haberla rechazado con mas tacto.

-Mira, no quiero que alguien como tu me diga que hacer.- volteó su mirada hacia la voz y se quedó sorprendido por esos ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir?- alzó una ceja.

-Estúpido mocoso, nadie dijo que te metieras, esa chica era repulsiva.

-Era bonita, ¿Acaso te gustan los hombres?

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y que quieres?

-Mmm, nada, solo espero a mis amigos, pero si le molesta que este aquí me retirare.

-No me molesta, pero solo mantente callado.

-De acuerdo.- los dos se sumieron en un silencio que parecía jamás terminar, Levi seguía fumando su cigarro mientras Eren se quedaba quieto en su lugar, muchas veces Levi lo miraba de reojo, Eren se daba cuenta, pero nunca volteó a verlo.

-Levi, aquí están los jugos, lamentamos la tardanza ¿Eh? ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Nadie, solo un niño que se sentó aquí.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Eren sonrió.

-Mi nombre es algo que después olvidarán, así que es mejor no decirlo.- Hanji ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Bueno pues mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, y el rubio de ahí se llama Erwin Smith, y éste enano amargado de aquí se llama Levi Rivaille, un placer.

-El placer es mío.- dijo Eren con una sonrisa divertida, decidió que jamás tocaría a uno de ellos.

-Eren.- un gritó le llamó.- lamentamos el retraso, pero Mikasa logró alcanzar a esos tipos, ahora está hablando con ellos y…- miró a las personas que lo veían y se quedo callado.- he… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son Hanji-san, Erwin-san y Rivaille-san.- Levi se molestó al ser el único que le llamaran por su apellido.

-Ah, vaya, que bueno que conociste gente, pero sabes que es mejor irnos ya.- Armin se acercó al oído de Eren y le susurró.- estos tipos tienen una energía muy elevada que mi boca se esta haciendo agua.

-Jajaja ya entendí, ya entendí, hasta luego.- Eren se fue de ahí dejando a los presentes asombrados.

-Waaaaa, que guapo era, jovial, hermoso, un lindo muchacho y bien educado, jamás había visto alguien así.

-Ni yo, es sorprendente que haya estado cerca de Levi por más de 5 minutos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, de haberme visto bien hubiera salido huyendo de aquí.

-¿O tal vez tu eras el que saldría huyendo, Levi?

-Cállate.- Levi dirigió su mirada hacia donde el chico de ojos aguamarina se había ido, su nombre era Eren y tenía que verlo de nuevo.

::/

-¿Estos son los tipos que dices?, son demasiado simples.

-A ti nunca se te complace Eren, y sí, son ellos, ya están bajo mi hechizo, así que mas te vale acostarte con uno de ellos o llamaré a Padre para que te de trabajo en nuestras vacaciones.- lo amenazó Mikasa.

-Eres mi hermana, deberías apoyarme.

-A la una…

-Eso jamás funcionara.

-A las dos…

-Ya te dije que jamás funcionara.

-Y a las…

-Bien tu ganas, escojo al rubio.

~O~

En la habitación de un hotel se escuchaba el sonido de la cama rechinar y golpear contra la pared, los niños solo se mantenían expectantes para cuando los humanos se cansaran y en el mejor de los casos, murieran.

-E-este tipo si que va muy rápido.- habló Eren.- mn, parece ser que jamás a h-hecho es-esto.

-S-su energía es m-mayor, así que por eso e-es que son t-tan enérgicos.- dijo Armin.

-Dejen de hablar, me interrumpen en mi final.- Mikasa estaba con voz agitada.

-Y-ya me llene d-de su energía, solo espero que acabe~ para poder matarlo.- Eren estaba llegando al final también.

-L-lo mismo digo.- los tres se habían acercado al momento cúspide de su orgasmo, no fue el mejor, pero al menos fue suficiente para dejarlos llenos de energía.

-Oye Eren, ¿Quien era ese tipo con el que hablabas?- dijo Armin recogiendo el cuerpo del tipo con el que se había acostado.

-¿Rivaille-san? Es un tipo que parece ser un amargado, jajaja rechazó a una jovencita y en cuanto me vio se quedo sin habla.- Eren había terminado de cambiarse y acomodar al sujeto al lado del de Armin.

-Tal parece que lo maravillaste.- Mikasa estaba desnuda acomodando al hombre que tomó, llevo sus manos a su frente y dijo algo en latín, de inmediato los cuerpos fueron calcinados.- y ya que lo maravillaste, ¿Por qué no juegas con él un rato?

-Es cierto, tenía una energía muy grande, tal vez si absorbes todo lo que tiene dejaras de sentir hambre por lo menos un mes.

-¿De verdad tiene una energía así?- preguntó Mikasa sorprendida.- Eren, mejor dámelo a mi.

-No Mikasa, en cuanto los conocí dije que no les haría nada, me agradaron.

-¿Eren Jaeger diciendo que no tomara a un humano con una energía vital enorme?, jajaja eso si que es raro.- dijo Armin.

-Déjenme en paz.

-Por cierto Eren, ya que estaremos unos meses sin hacer nada, ¿Por qué no probamos ir a una escuela de nuevo?

-¿Para que?

-Para ver si hay jóvenes que realmente tengan una excelente energía, se me hace agua la boca con tan solo pensarlo.- Eren suspiró con fuerza.

-Bien, pues creo que estará bien.

-Genial, ya hemos hecho los trámites, gracias a Padre hemos conseguido entrar este año como alumnos nuevos.

-Ya tenias todo preparado, verdad, pequeña demonio.- Eren se hecha a reír por la analogía y los tres salen del lugar.

::/

-Has estado de mal humor Levi, ¿Algo a pasado?

-Nada, es solo que me siento cansado.

-Pues si nunca sales de tu casa es lógico.

-Como sea.

-Gracias por venir con nosotros Levi, mañana tienes todo el día para descansar, ya que el lunes empiezan las clases de nuevo.

-Bien, tendré que preparar mis cosas, nos veremos.

-Bye.- Hanji y Erwin se despidieron de el y se fueron. Levi entró a su casa y al cerrar la puerta suspiró, subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, pensando en el chiquillo de ojos hermosos que vio.

-Me pregunto si será extranjero o algo por el estilo.- se dijo a si mismo.- sólo espero que no sea un estudiante.- dicho esto cerró sus ojos y quedó dormido.

~O~

-Otro puto día aburrido, algún día dejaré de dar clases por que seré rico… no seré millonario.- decía Levi caminando hacia su trabajo.- sí, claro Levi, sigue soñando, ni siquiera tienes una puta moneda para comprar un auto.

-Buenos días, profesor Rivaille.- lo saludó Hanji con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenos días maestra de quinta estúpida.- le respondió.

-Ahh tan agradable. Por cierto Levi, oí que entrarán tres alumnos, y es extraño, estamos a mitad de curso, el director así lo quiso.

-Mientras no vengan a molestar a mi clase estará bien.

-Creo que son de segundo año, tal vez te toque ser su maestro.

-Serán una molestia, los pondré a trabajar mil veces para que se pongan al corriente.- Hanji sonrió.

~O~

-La clase comienza ahora, saquen sus libros en la lección donde nos quedamos.- Levi entró al salón y miró a todos lados esperando a ver algún alumno nuevo, no encontró a nadie. Sonrió satisfecho, pero en cuanto se sentó en su silla la puerta sonó, dejando entrar al director.

-Buenos días maestro Levi, ¿Me permite unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo?

-Claro, ¿Qué desea?

-Bueno, creo que ya a oído las noticias, el día de hoy entran tres alumnos nuevos, así que los hemos pasado a su clase.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos, bueno pues déjelos pasar.

-Gracias. Bien chicos, entren y saluden a sus compañeros y a su maestro, en cuanto terminen las clases deberán volver a mi oficina para entregarme las hojas de admisión que les dará el profesor.- cuando terminó de hablar aparecieron en la puerta, Levi, al reconocer al chico se paralizó, justo cuando había deseado que ese niño no fuera un alumno. Los tres entraron al salón y el director se marchó. Levi carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de los nuevos, Eren recibió un codazo por parte de Armin.

-Preséntense y váyanse a sentar, al final de la clase vienen a que les de sus hojas para que las firme.- dirigió su mirada a Eren, quien ni se inmuto en mirarlo.

-Yo me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con ustedes "_sexualmente hablando claro_".- lo último lo pensó y Eren y Armin soltaron una risita.

-Yo soy Armin Arlet, un placer.

-Yo me llamo Eren Jaeger, y al igual que mis amigos, yo también espero llevarnos muy bien.- miró a todos sus compañeros, lo cuales estaban maravillados por la belleza de los tres. Levi admiró un rato la cara de Eren y después los mandó a sentar, hasta atrás de todos.

-No regresaré en las lecciones para que recuerden mocosos, así que aprendan de aquí en adelante.

-No se preocupe maestro, entenderemos bien.- le contestó Mikasa. Levi miró a Eren quien lo ignoró por completo, haciendo enojar a Levi.

-Oye Eren, deberías ir por él, tiene una energía realmente fuerte, si no lo quieres dánoslo a nosotros.- le susurró Armin.

-Si Eren, si no lo quieres dánoslo, ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Ya les dije que no, pero si tanto insisten entonces tómenlo ustedes, yo no lo quiero.

-Jaja solo bromeamos, es obvio que ese tipo podrá llenarte, además no creo que quiera venir con nosotros, tal parece que esta interesado en ti, te voltea a ver y espera a que tú lo mires también.

-Lo sé, en el parque pasó lo mismo.

-Entonces tómalo.- Eren suspiró.

-Ya, está bien, pero primero jugaré con él un poco, sería divertido ver como pierde los estribos con alguien como yo.

-Solo no hagas idioteces, y no lo mates tan rápido.

-Entendido.- Eren sonrió mirando a Levi, éste volteo su mirada al chiquillo esperando que por fin se encontraran sus miradas y así fue, ambos pares de ojos interactuaron unos segundos, Eren se quedó mudo viendo los contrarios, y algo dentro de él se removió.- _mierda_.- pensó.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_**Si alguna de ustedes es religiosa o algo me disculpo humildemente… aunque no creo que haya alguien muy devota… :D jajaja si claro… :P**_

**Cerberos: **El guardián del infierno, perro de tres cabezas, mascota de Hades.

**Caronte: **El barquero, aquel que transporta a los muertos en una valsa hasta la otra orilla si es que le das una moneda (un óbolo).

**Hola cariños míos, aquí yo trayéndoles otra historia asdasdasd así es, nuestro Erencito es un íncubo, espero les haya gustado, me ha encantado escribir este capitulo.**

**¿Levi caerá ante nuestro lindo íncubo? O ya lo hizo Jajaja como sea, nos leemos en el siguiente… que será dentro de unas dos semanas… :3**

**Casi al final de la historia les haré una pregunta, de ustedes dependerá que quieren que sea para el final 3**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen feliz, es bueno que les haya gustado la historia y sí, en un tiempo habrá lemmon :)**

**Antes que nada debo aclararles una cosa, con el Infierno y sus demonios estaré manejándolo desde la perspectiva de cualquier cultura, como el judaísmo, la mitología griega, y las religiones paganas.**

**El diseño de cualquier futuro demonio también será a la imagen de cómo los imagino yo y me apoyaré en diferentes libros y/o imágenes.**

**Estaré apoyándome en "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri y también habrá algunas otras partes del libro "Demonios personales" de Lisa Desrochers (léanlo, se los recomiendo, es una linda historia de amor).**

**En mis fics siempre pondré el nombre de Levi Rivaille, me vale que sea Levi Ackerman, eso jamás lo aceptare, así que aquí su apellido será Rivaille, y si, si se que Levi y Rivaille es lo mismo pero pronunciado diferente.**

**Mientras tanto, disfruten. **

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La semana pasó inesperadamente jodida para Levi y llena de energía para Eren, justo cuando Levi creía tener el control total sobre su cuerpo siempre se sorprendía cuando no apartaba la mirada del castaño. Eren en cambio sonreía ante las acciones realizadas por el pelinegro, le agradaba, realmente le agradaba, y por eso mismo es que no había intentado acostarse con él.

Mikasa y Armin le seguían insistiendo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, o no quería. En esa semana logró tener la energía de unos tres compañeros de la escuela, no llegó a matarlos, para no levantar sospechas.

La única vez que cruzó mirada con Levi algo había recorrido su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico, llegó a la conclusión que era solo por que no quería hacer nada con Levi, así que para no tener que sentir lo mismo evitó su mirada toda la semana, Eren sentía la insistente y penetrante mirada del pelinegro hacia el, pero jamás lo vio de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede Levi? Parece como si tu vida se estuviera yendo por el caño.- pregunto la castaña a su amigo.

-Así me siento.

-¿Por?

-No es nada Hanji.

-Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, además te siento raro desde el día en que fuimos al parque.

-Solo he estado muy estresado.- Hanji sonrió preocupada.

-Es verdad, me enteré que los alumnos nuevos que llegaron fueron llevados a tu salón, no me he acordado hasta ahora, ¿Cómo son?- Levi solo la miró molesto.

-¿Te acuerdas del niño que vimos en el parque?- Hanji asintió.- pues es el y otros dos.

-¿De verdad? ¿El pequeño Erencito viene aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho enano amargado?

-¿A quien llamas enano amargado?

-Tendré que ir y saludarlo de nuevo, es un joven tan especial.

-Es un mocoso de mierda, al igual que todos los demás aquí.

-¿Tu mal humor se debe a un niño de cabellos castaños?

-No.

-Waa, estás frustrado por ese niño jajajaja, ¿Acaso no te hace caso?

-Cállate loca.

-Aw Levi, no me digas que te lo quieres llevar a la cama, pedófilo imbécil.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y a quien llamas pedófilo imbécil?

-Levi, es solo un _joven inocente_ de 15 años, de piel canela que a simple vista parece de terciopelo, ojos hermosos, y facciones finas, no quiero que alguien como el termine manchado por un idiota como tu.

-¿A quien llamas idiota? Y no lo voy a manchar, ni siquiera me agrada, toda la semana se la paso ignorándome a tal punto que me dolía la cabeza.

-Oh~ así que toda la semana te la pasaste observándolo, y dices que no te agrada hehe.

-No es lo que quise decir, rayos, me voy a mi casa, no tengo por que seguir desperdiciando mi _corta vida_ con alguien como tu.

-Bien, nos vemos el lunes.- Levi salió de la sala de maestros furioso, se detuvo en la puerta de la salida y miró el cielo. Justo cuando su día no podía ser más infeliz, empezó a llover.

-Estúpido clima.

-¿Quién es estúpido?- preguntaron a su lado.

-No te importa…- se detuvo al ver ese perfil que tanto se había aprendido de memoria.

-Jaja ¿La lluvia es estúpida?, lo siento si me metí en sus pensamientos.

-Mocoso, ¿De donde eres?

-De un lugar en donde hace mucho calor.

-¿Dónde es?

-Un lugar en donde nunca ha estado, profesor.

-Joder.- Levi voltea su mirada para encontrase por segunda vez con los ojos del castaño, ambos cuerpos sienten una corriente por su cuerpo pero lo ignoran.- quiero el puto nombre, niño.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que hará cuando lo sepa?- Levi no supo que decir.

-Supongo que investigar donde es, mocoso.

-No lo haga, es mejor que no sepa de donde vengo y hacia donde voy.

-Si tú lo dices.- Levi volteó su mirada de nuevo al cielo y suspiró.

-… nos vemos el lunes, profesor Levi.- Eren se fue de ahí caminando bajo la lluvia.

-Idiota, si sigues bajo este diluvio te enfermaras.- Eren se detuvo en medio del camino.

-Para nada, tengo una salud increíble, además esto no es un diluvio, usted jamás a estado en uno, y dudo que Él vaya a hacer otro.- termino de decir lo ultimo mirando al cielo.- Nos vemos.

::/

-Te tardaste idiota, ¿Por qué le tenias que dar información innecesaria a ese tipo?- pregunto Mikasa.

-Jajaja solo le dije lo necesario.

-¿Decirle que? Que vienes del infierno y que para allá vas, o que estuvimos cuando el de arriba hizo su último movimiento enviando un diluvio a la tierra.

-Bueno, le dije que venia de un lugar muy caluroso, y por lo del diluvio solo le dije que esto no era un diluvio, no como el de arriba lo hizo en el pasado.- le explico.- bueno ya Mikasa, no le dije directamente que era un demonio, deberías tranquilizarte. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde carajos esta Armin?

-Se fue con Jean, los demás también están aquí.

-Que horror.

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Cuando harás tu movimiento?

-Mañana. Pero solo haré que se confunda, y al final lo atraparé lentamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, quiero jugar un rato.

-Está bien.

::/

Era sábado, y Levi no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ir a su café favorito y pedir 10 tazas de café, se la pasó observando a las personas pasar que no sintió cuando alguien se sentó enfrente de el.

-¿Es divertido ver a las personas caminar?- Levi se giró enseguida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, solo pasaba por un café y lo vi aquí sentado, ¿Estuvo mal que me sentara con usted?- Eren lo miró con tristeza.

-No, es solo que me sorprendiste.

-…

-¿Y tu café?

-¿He?

-Tu café, ¿No dijiste que venias por uno?

-Ah, es verdad, lo olvide, es que no quería que alguien más me ganara para venir con usted.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que casi todas mujeres de aquí lo estaban viendo, y si no me movía rápido alguien más me iba a ganar para venir a sentarme con usted.

-Pues pide tu café, yo invito.

-De acuerdo.

La tarde paso muy amena con ellos dos, Levi estuvo especialmente hablador ese día, y Eren, Eren se sentía muy bien con el.

-Ya es tarde mocoso, deberíamos ir a otro lado.

-¿Me esta invitando a salir?- Levi lo miró directamente.

-¿Y si es así?

-Acepto su propuesta, deberíamos ir a comer algo, me ha dado hambre.- mintió. La verdad era que los demonios no comían nada humano, a excepción de algunos casos, como hoy.

-¿Y si vamos a mi casa?

-Va muy rápido, profesor.

-Hablo enserio, la verdad es que no se me da la gana comer fuera, podemos ir a mi casa y preparar algo, o quieres pedir pizza, como tu quieras.

-Preparar comida suena bien.- dijo Eren con una sonrisa. Levi solo asintió.

::/

-Su casa es muy grande, profesor, ¿Y vive aquí solo?

-Si, no hay nadie con quien compartirla.

-Ah.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Lo que sea esta bien para mi, no soy quisquilloso con la comida.

-Bien.- Levi se adentró a la cocina y empezó a juntar las cosas necesarias para empezar a preparar todo.

-¿En que le ayudo?- pregunto Eren a un lado de el. Levi dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Joder, ¿De donde sales?- Eren sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo dice _pro-fe-sor_?

-Por nada niño, y no, no es necesario que me ayudes.- dijo tenso ante el tono que uso Eren.

-Está bien, si necesita ayuda.- se acerco a el.- no dude en llamarme.

-Crio.

-No esperaba esto de una cita ardiente.- comento Eren después de terminar de comer y recoger todo.

-No sabia que esto era una cita ardiente, dime Eren, ¿Que nivel te gustaría probar de calor? Tengo varios.- Eren se sonrojo sin saber por que, quiere huir de ahí de inmediato, y eso jamás le había pasado, nunca en su vida trató de huir de una victima.

-He, bueno, yo… estaba pensando que tal vez… b-bueno yo me tengo que ir.- se levantó del sillón y de dirigió a la salida.- nos vemos el lunes profesor, y perdone la irrupción a su casa.- Levi trato de detenerlo pero no lo hizo.

-Hasta el lunes mocoso.

::/

Eren caminaba a paso veloz, quería irse de ahí, nadie le había hecho huir como lo hizo Levi, el sorprendido salió siendo el.

-¿Por qué huyo? ¿No se suponía que iba a ir por el? además, es un simple humano, no es la gran cosa.- se detuvo e ideo un plan en su mente, sonrió con malicia y dio la vuelta, hacia la casa del pelinegro.

.

Levi había aguantado de no lanzársele a su alumno de una forma lujuriosa, el niño era adictivo, era sensual, demasiado sexy para la edad que tenia, desde el inicio despertó en Levi sensaciones que habían estado dormidas hace tiempo, ¿La razón? Era por que Levi jamás ha conocido a su otra media naranja, nadie le había llamado la atención como aquel chiquillo de ojos hermosos.

-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza si salgo con mi estudiante, perderé mi trabajo, mi casa, _mi vida_.- cansado subió a su cuarto, acostándose en su cama y cerrando sus ojos, ese día había sufrido demasiadas emociones.

.

-Mírenlo nada mas, durmiendo como si nada pasara, ¿En verdad este tipo hace que me sienta confundido?- se preguntó Eren al lado de la cama.- como sea, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.- se fue quitando la ropa, empezando por su camisa y después por los pantalones, cuando quedó en bóxers se acercó a Levi y con algo de fuerza lo acomodó hasta que se acostara bien, Levi no había despertado a pesar de los movimientos bruscos, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso corto, suficiente para robarle un poco de su energía, Eren se tenso al probarla.- b-bien, con esto no despertara hasta al siguiente día.- dijo en un hilo de voz y empezó a desvestir a Levi también, justo al llegar a la ultima prenda se sonrojo notablemente.- ¿Por qué carajo me sonrojo? Es solo un humano por amor a Lucifer.- cuando le quitó la prenda lo tapo con las sabanas y se quitó su ropa interior, se acomodo a su lado y al sentir el tacto de la piel ajena contra la suya sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, se separó de el rápidamente y se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración se volvió un tanto agitada, tragó saliva y se volvió a acomodar a su lado, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, y enredando sus piernas a las ajenas, suspiró al sentir el aroma que emanaba y cerró sus ojos hasta que la inconsciencia le ganó.

::/

Despertó aturdido, no sabia por que pero se sentía cansado, volteo a ver al reloj el cual marcaba las 11 de la mañana, trató de moverse pero algo se lo impidió, volteo su mirada a su lado y se encontró con su alumno, el cual dormía muy gustosamente recargado en su pecho, se le quedo viendo tratando de encontrar explicación alguna de lo que estaba pasando cuando el chico abrió sus ojos.

-Vaya, buenos días.- lo saludo con una sonrisa. Levi tragó saliva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Mmm? ¿No lo recuerda? Que malo es.- se abrazó mas a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla.- ¿Acaso olvido cuando fue detrás de mi y me dijo que me quedara con usted esta noche? me insistió tanto que le dije que si y acabo haciéndome muchas cosas.- dijo inocentemente.

Levi lo miró confundido, había algo que estaba omitiendo, no recordaba haber ido tras el, lo pensó sí, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho.- recuerdo que tu querías una cita caliente, y después te pusiste rojo y huiste de mi casa.- Eren se tenso solo un segundo, sin que lo notara Levi.

-Si y después de que me fui se tomó su tiempo para ir por mi. Después de eso se lanzó hacia mi.- con un movimiento rápido se sentó en las caderas de Levi.- eres un bruto, me duele la cadera.- Levi lo miró fijamente, aun no procesaba la información.

-Eren, ¿Acaso tu y yo hicimos algo mas? ¿Hicimos algo por lo que tenga que responsabilizarme mas adelante?- Eren lo miro fijamente, suspiró resignado y después se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa y empezó a cambiarse.

-No hicimos nada por lo que tenga que hacerse responsable, no tiene que preocuparse, de hecho ya lo sabia.- lo miró de nuevo.- siempre es lo mismo, solo se acuestan conmigo y al día siguiente dicen que no ha pasado nada, usted no es la excepción, pero no se preocupe, no diré nada, no haré nada, jamás volverá a pasar, ya estoy acostumbrado de todas formas.- Levi no cabía en su asombro, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada, si es que se acostó con Eren el tomaría la responsabilidad ¿Por qué? por que ese mocoso lo atrapó.- nos vemos el lunes, profesor Levi.- dicho esto salió del cuarto y al poco rato la puerta de la entrada sonó cerrarse. Rivaille se quedó en silencio un rato, rápidamente se levantó y se puso sus bóxers, corrió hacia la salida y salió a la calle, vio en ambas direcciones si veía a Eren, pero no lo encontró. Resignado volvió a su hogar a procesar todo lo ocurrido.

::/

-¡Siiiiii! Jajajajajajajajajajaja lo hice, ¡Se sintió tan confundido!- respiró hondo y continuo.- Eres un bruto.- puso cara de adolescente después de su primera vez.- me duele la cadera. ¡Si claro!, ¡Jamás en todos los años de mi vida han hecho que me duela la cadera, ni que me dejen cansado!, ese tipo será un idiota si se lo cree.- se detuvo y acaricio sus labios.- pero su esencia, no es como la de cualquier humano, es mas dulce, sin llegar a lo empalagoso, y su cuerpo es cálido, y se sintió bien.- se dio una cachetada mental.- que cosas digo, que Lucifer me perdone pero estoy actuando como colegiala enamorada… aunque en sí su esencia es especial, y no esta bajo los efectos de algún hechizo.- bajó su mirada confundido.- entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Jaeger idiota, ¿Qué haces a mitad de vía publica?- le gritaron del otro lado de la acera.

-Vaya, vaya, el cara de caballo esta aquí, ¿No deberías estar cuidando el Cuarto Circulo*?- le dijo acercándose a el.

-Oh, cállate, Pluto esta haciendo su trabajo, yo solo ayudo cuando el esta en reuniones con el Rey. Además me ha dado un mes de descanso. Torturar a todas esas almas es cansado.

-Joder, y pensar que tengo que aguantarte un mes. Mejor lárgate a tu casa Jean, me sacarás de quicio.

-Cállate estúpido Jaeger, ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Pensaba irme ya a mi casa, pero ya que estas aquí invítame al cine.

-Bastardo. Pues ya que.

A decir verdad no eran enemigos ni se hablaban por hipocresía como otros demonios lo hacen, ellos tienen una relación amistosa y cuando las ocasiones son buenas "_sexual_" también, aun así son amigos desde que Eren prácticamente nació, y han estado juntos desde entonces.

::/

-Llegas tarde, me dijiste que no me tardara y eres tu el que no llega.

-Cállate loca.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Levi suspiró.

-Es sobre un estudiante.

-¿De Eren?

-… ¿Cómo lo…?... Si.

-Bueno, vamos a otro lugar y me dices, estoy segura que han pasado muchas cosas en tan solo un día.

-Como sea.

-Esa estúpida película estuvo demasiado aburrida, no puedo creer que haya gastado en esa mierda, es tu culpa Jaeger, págamelas ya.

-Ya Jean deja de quejarte, te pagaré después, por Dios.- en cuanto dijo eso ambos sintieron un enorme dolor de cabeza y se hincaron en el suelo**.

-Joder Eren, nunca digas ese nombre.- dijo Jean tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Lo olvide, diablos!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se levantaron mirándose fijamente.

-¿Eren?- preguntaron a un lado de ellos. Eren volteo y abrió los ojos encontrándose a Levi y a Hanji.

-Hola profesor Levi, Hanji-san.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Jean abrazando a Eren por la espalda y recargando el mentón en su hombro, haciendo enojar a Levi. Levi entornó los ojos mirando fijamente a Jean, el demonio solo se tensó levemente.

-Son maestros de mi escuela, ¿Recuerdas que te lo mencione?- Eren parecía divertido.- "Buena señal".- pensó.

-Ah si, bueno, pues mucho gusto.- se acerco al oído de Eren observando a Levi susurrándole.- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Como molestas, pues ya vámonos.- le recriminó.

-Eren tu vendrás con nosotros.- Levi hablaba seriamente, sin dejar de observar a Jean.

-¿Ah? No, Jean me invito a salir y eso haremos.- contestó el otro serio también.

-He dicho que no. Además ¿No dijiste que nos acostamos? Eso te hace mío, así que obedece y ven aquí.- a Eren no le gustó como habló el otro, ¿Obedecerlo? Al único que obedecía era al Rey Lucifer y a sus padres (bueno, no tanto así), suspiro frustrado. Jean solo se mantenía callado y lentamente se alejo de Eren para posarse al lado de Hanji, quien divertida veía la escena.

-Y yo te dije que Jean me invito a salir, solo por que te dije que nos acostamos no te hace mi dueño.- lo regañó encarándolo.

-Lo soy, y no me importa con cuantos hayas dormido, tu eres mío.- le respondió con enojo.

-Pues no es así. Usted jamás será algo para mí.

-¿Quieres apostar mocoso? Un mes y estarás como perrito a mis pies.

-¿Yo? Jajajaja ¡Nunca! Muchos han dicho eso y jamás lo han logrado, ¿Qué te hace creer que un simple humano como tu lo puede lograr?- al darse cuenta de sus palabras se calló llevando sus manos a sus labios.

-Con que de eso se trataba.- comentó Hanji en voz baja.- así que Eren es eso, al igual que los otros dos.- Hanji volteo a ver a Jean, éste solo le sonrió y llevó un dedo a sus labios para que no dijera nada, la chica le inspiraba confianza, cosa que pasaba con muy pocos humanos. Hanji asintió, con una sonrisa, para nada asustada, de hecho estaba que echaba chispas por la emoción.

-¿Qué trataste de decir con eso?

-Nada.- volteo su mirada.- un desliz.

-Pues no me pareció nada, a que te referías con _un simple humano_.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Si lo hiciste.

-Claro que no.

-Lo hiciste.

-Que no.

-Tsk, pareces un niño haciendo sus berrinches.

-Y usted un anciano a quien ya no le hacen caso.

-Mocoso.

-No soy un mocoso.

-¡Bueno ya!, ¡Dejen de discutir como lo hacen los novios! Levi, Eren no dijo nada; Eren, deja de jugar, ¿Quedó claro?- Hanji los regañó esperando una respuesta, ambos asintieron.- Ahora, vámonos Levi que tenemos que ir a que me hagas de comer.- la castaña jaló a su amigo del brazo llevándoselo de ahí.

-Parece que tienes que tener mas cuidado, esa mujer ya sabe.- le dijo Jean recargándose en el hombro del contrario.

-No dirá nada.- le respondió.

-Claro que no, pero puede dar unos cuantos problemas.

-Solo cierra la boca Jean.- dijo Eren mirando la dirección por donde se fueron sus maestros, su pecho estaba caliente y algo en él empezaba a crecer.

::/

El lunes llego normal, Levi estaba preparado para empezar su plan de seducción a Eren, Hanji le había ayudado muy a su pesar, Eren quedaría enamorado quisiera o no.

Llegó a su salón esperando que el castaño se encontrara ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo en su lugar, solo vio a sus dos amigos, afortunadamente nadie había llegado, así que se acerco a la pelinegra y al rubio y les hablo en tono de orden.- donde esta el jodido mocoso castaño.- Mikasa y Armin se le quedaron viendo y alzando una ceja la pelinegra contestó.

-Esta mañana amaneció sin energía alguna, así que estará en cama hoy, si el problema es grave tal vez tarde más tiempo y si no, volverá mañana.- Levi los miro desconfiado.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?

-No esta comiendo adecuadamente, y siempre ha sido de bajas defensas.- dijo Armin. Levi lo miró no creyendo nada de lo que dijo el rubio, si bien, recordaba que Eren le había dicho que tenia una salud increíble, decidió no decir nada y solo dijo.

-Como sea, díganle que no puede huir de mí.

::/

Sentado en el negro piso de su cuarto, y viendo la ventana donde murciélagos pasan por ella cerca del crepúsculo, un castaño se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared tratando de aclarar sus ideas, el tocadiscos viejo estaba encendido con un disco de acetato igual antiguo, de repente la música se detiene y cambia a una mas conocida "_Entre dos tierras_" de Héroes del Silencio, no presta atención hasta que alguien se sienta a su lado, voltea y se encuentra con su Madre, quien le muestra una sonrisa amable, tan amable que no se da a la idea de que ella sea un demonio.

-Pensé que estarías en la tierra cometiendo fechorías.

-Pensé lo mismo, pero ahora no tengo ganas. Mañana tal vez.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo te haz sentido?

-Bien, aunque últimamente me duele el pecho.

-Eren.

-¿Si?

-Si llega a pasar algo y no sabes como controlarlo, regresa inmediatamente.

-… De acuerdo…

::/

El martes fue normal, Levi llegó al salón encontrándose al castaño, quien mantenía la mirada hacia la ventana mirando el cielo, de repente hizo cara de asco y la apartó, les dijo algo a sus amigos y estos le dijeron que no les hiciera caso. Eren bufó y su vista se posó en Levi, ambos sintieron la misma corriente de antes y Eren apartó la mirada rápidamente, Levi sonrió, en verdad enamoraría a ese bastardo castaño.

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar, y Levi empezó a dar su clase, de vez en cuando miraba a Eren y en una ocasión se sorprendió al ver a Eren enseñar su dedo corazón por la ventana y hacia el cielo, mientras Mikasa y Armin lo tranquilizaban. Después de eso Eren volvió a actuar _normal_.

-Muy bien mocosos, la tarea es desde la pagina 60 hasta la 80. Si no la traen dentro de dos días considérense reprobados en la materia.- escuchó reproches de sus alumnos.- Eren Jaeger, quédese un momento, me di cuenta de que estuvo holgazaneando toda mi clase, y no acepto ese tipo de acciones en mi clase.

-¿He? Pero si preste atención en todo, y tengo notas que lo demuestran.- lo contradijo, sabiendo que no había apuntado nada y que realmente no puso atención, ¿Pero para que estudiar, si ya sabía todo?

-Pues quiero ver esas notas, todos ya pueden irse.

-Carajo.- Eren bajó hasta donde estaba su maestro, vio que sus amigos salían del aula dejándolos a ellos solos.

Sin que Eren se lo esperara Levi lo jaló y empujó a su escritorio, se situó encima de él y atrapó sus labios, el castaño no logró entender lo que pasaba hasta que sintió la lengua del otro tratando de entrar en su cavidad bucal, sonrió para sus adentros, con algo de su poder podría probar su energía de nuevo, solo tenia que concentrase…

Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía concentrase para tratar de robar energía, se sentía… bien, su mente se nublo un poco dejando que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con el, algo dentro de él empezó a despertar, sentía que algo punzaba en su pecho, y sintió su cara arder.

Comenzó a sentir las manos del pelinegro pasearse por su cuerpo, Eren trataba de detenerlo, pero simplemente no podía, se aferró de los hombros de Levi y se dejó llevar, sintió sus sentidos desvanecerse, incluido el sexto que poseían; una parte de el despertó en su mente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… él debajo de Levi y al parecer con la camisa abierta. Forcejeo y no le costó trabajo quitárselo de encima.

-¡Deténgase con un demonio!- lo apartó rápidamente.- ¿Es acaso un idiota?

-Te dije que no ibas a escapar, además ya eres mío, ¿No?- Eren solo se encogió, entornó los ojos y corrió hacia la salida.- _eres mío_.- repitió de nuevo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, pero bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas en mi casa y no podía terminarlo. ¡Pero ya esta aquí! Y no fue un capitulo tan bueno, pero ya verán los demás…**

**¿Quién seducirá a quien? **

**Asdasdasdasd xD**

**Bueno, creo que este capitulo no salió muy padre que digamos, pero el siguiente ya empezaran a salir varios trapitos al sol.**

**Y como observaron Hanji ya sabe ¬u¬… y será una humana muy problemática.**

***Cuarto Circulo "La divina comedia" avaricia y prodigalidad: este círculo esta vigilado por Pluto, y aquí Jean es ayudante y vigilante también.**

****Esto lo saque de High School DxD... Los demonios no pueden decir nada acerca de Dios o algo que tenga que ver con el, como rezar, decir plegarias, ir a una iglesia y nombrarlo, si lo hacen les da un fuerte dolor de cabeza :3**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y perdón el no contestarlos, sin embargo leí cada uno de ellos y fueron muy lindos, los próximos con mucho gusto los contestaré. Les prometo que la historia será interesante, y perdonen por este capitulo tan chafa.**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

**Perdón, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida (?), bueno, como sea ya estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y gracias por la espera.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Una semana pasó desde le incidente con el profesor, y cada día se sentía con el animo por los suelos, le importaba un carajo aquel sujeto, quería divertirse con él, pero jamás pensó que eso se le saliera de las manos, Levi respetaba su lugar, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no por eso no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia, y eso era algo que a Eren ya le hacia sentir incómodo.

-Mierda, es fin de semana, ¿Por qué carajo tengo que estar pensando en él?- se levantó de su cama y se cambió.- iré a alguna iglesia o algo, hace tiempo que no pruebo una monja.- caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, y mientras mas caminaba, su cuerpo humano se sentía mas pesado, una sensación de vértigo invadió su espina dorsal, respiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en la entrada del Pandemónium.

Tragó saliva, muy pocas veces el Rey los mandaba a llamar, y cuando lo hacia significaban malas noticias, como todo en el infierno.

Delante de él se alzaba un enorme trono de color negro con detalles dorados e innumerables diseños.

El trono del rey Lucifer.

Pero estaba vacio.

Lentamente se giró y miró a todos lados, preguntándose el por que es que estaba en el castillo del Rey y el Rey no se encontraba, suspiraba con pesadez, cuando una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Hola, mi querido Eren, cuanto tiempo.- le llamó, su voz sonó tan profunda y gruesa que le heló la sangre aun en el infierno. Giró de nuevo sin levantar la vista, se arrodilló ante el con la cabeza inclinada, en una reverencia, y ahí estaba, sentado, lo vio perfectamente a través del negro azulejo que brillaba en aquel sitio, reconoció su enorme cuerpo de piel negra, sus cuernos rojo sangre y sus alas de murciélago extendidas*****, tembló, cosa que no salió desapercibida por el Rey, quien sonrío. Eren se tragó el nudo de su garganta y carraspeó un poco.

-Hola mi señor, sí, ha sido demasiado tiempo.- se abstuvo de preguntar el por que se encuentra en el castillo, sabe que si lo hace, se ganará mas cicatrices a su cuerpo y eso es lo que menos quiere.

-Escucha hijo, me he enterado de algunas cosas referentes al mundo humano, tu padre me ha contado mucho de ello, dime ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-En lo absoluto señor, no pasa nada.

-¿Y tus amigos, como están?

-Bastante bien, señor.

-¿Y tu madre? He oído que es una mujer hermosa, tu padre si que se sacó la lotería con ella.

-Así es señor, es una mujer muy bella, aun no creo que este casada para la eternidad con mi padre.

-Oh tu padre si, aun recuerdo todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con tu madre, pero aun así les permití quedarse juntos, y después naciste tú, o mejor dicho, yo te creé.

-Y me siento enormemente feliz que usted, señor, me haya permitido vivir.

-Y tienes que estarlo. Eren, mírame.- el castaño alzó la cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos rojos que posee, y se estremeció.- oh, ¿Te incomoda esta apariencia? Esta bien, solo por que tu eres especial hare una excepción contigo.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo cambió a un hombre maduro, de unos 28 o 30 años, mucho mas joven que el cuerpo de Hannes, con una cara fina y bien estructurada, pero aun así sus ojos no pierden el color rojo llenos de crueldad que posee, tiene el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, y va vestido con un traje negro.- ¿Te parece mejor así?- pregunta y Eren solo logra asentir.- ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención.- se levanta del trono y camina a paso lento hacia Eren.- tienes personas que están a tu alrededor, y aunque digan que los demonios somos seres sin corazón, bueno, es cierto, tenemos azufre en esa parte, como sea, somos como una gran familia, si uno de nosotros muere, los demás cobran venganza, ¿Me entiendes?

-Debo decirle, señor, que no, mis disculpas.

-Bueno, dejémoslo de esta manera, ¿Qué pasaría si yo matara a tu madre?- Eren se tensó.- dime ¿Que crees que haría tu padre? ¿Qué harías tú?

-Mi padre mataría a quien este en su camino, sea demonio o humano, incluso trataría de atacarlo a usted, señor.

-¿Y tu que harías?

-Supongo que lo mismo, señor.

-¿Y si matara a todos los que conoces?

-Lo mismo.

-Y no querrías que eso pasara, ¿O si?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-¡Pues entonces no hagas estupideces en el mundo humano! ¡Les doy la libertad para que hagan lo que quieran allá arriba! ¡¿Quieres que todos los que conoces desaparezcan por una cosa tan estúpida?! ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡De una vez te advierto Eren Jaeger, que si crees que haré lo mismo contigo que hice con tu padre estás muy equivocado!

-Entiendo perfectamente señor.

-Bueno, levántate.- Eren lo hizo, el Rey levantó la cara del castaño y lo miró a los ojos.- que color tan exquisito tienes en estas orbes, un color simplemente fuera de este infierno, fue difícil encontrar este color, y solo para que tu lo luzcas.- se alejó de él y se sentó en su trono.- ahora ¿En que estabas? Mmm, ah sí, ibas directo a una iglesia.- chasqueó los dedos dejando a Eren frente a la puerta de su casa, lista para abrirla.

El castaño se dejó caer al suelo, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza temblando, para después abrasarse con ellas.- mierda, ya estoy cansado de todo esto.- se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto.- hoy las monjas se salvaron.- dijo en un hilo de voz y regresó a su habitación, se fue directamente al baño y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su piel.

-Puta sensación, deja de temblar Eren, deja de temblar.- se decía a si mismo tratando de regular su respiración, cuando estuvo mas tranquilo, se sentó en la tina dejando que el agua siguiera sobre su cabeza.

…

-¿Cómo va tu plan llamado "_Como seducir a un estudiante muchísimo menor que tu y no ir a la cárcel en el intento"_? deberías sacar un libro Levi, estoy segura que se vendería como pan caliente.- se burló Hanji al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo.- ¿Te imaginas cuantos pedófilos lo comprarían?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca estúpida loca? Estoy tratando de concentrarme, lárgate que estoy ocupado, ¿Y como es que logras entrar a mi casa?

-Bueno, tengo habilidades especiales corazón, ahora dime ¿Cómo vas con Erencito?

-Voy de la mierda, ¿Contenta?

-Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué?, creí que este rompecorazones enano podía con todo.- Levi se le quedo viendo.- oh bueno, perdón, ¿Pero por que no has avanzado nada? Dices que te acostaste con el pero que no lo recuerdas, yo digo que te drogó y te mintió, debes resultarle asqueroso. Creo que no quiere estar con alguien como tu.

-Cierra el maldito pico, y vete de aquí.

-No lo haré, vine a que me des de comer.

-Sabes que no se cocinar.

-Lo se, ¿Pero sabes que se me antojo? esa cosa verde, como plasta, el resultado de tu primer intento de comida, tenía un sabor muy dulce y salado a la vez, ¿Me enseñaras a prepararla?

-Si con eso te mueres, esta bien.

…

-Oye Jaeger, vamos por putas…- entró Jean a la casa del castaño y lo vio acostado en el sillón mirando la televisión.- ¿Qué carajo? Jaeger, es sábado, no es un día para pasarse acostado todo el día, hay que salir.

-Cállate estúpido cara de caballo, no tengo ánimos, lárgate tu con Armin.

-¿De verdad crees que el podrá conseguir putas con esa cara? Es más fácil que yo me acueste con él.

-¿Y que no es lo que haces? Me sorprende que Marco no te haya mandado a volar.

-El sabe las necesidades de un demonio, además el no es un demonio tan fiel, también se da sus libertades, pero ahora debo aprovechar antes de que a el también le den vacaciones, El Limbo ha estado muy flojo últimamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no vemos una porno?

-¿Tendremos sexo nosotros después?

-Que maldito interesado.

-Necesito algo a cambio.

-Como quieras, pero tú vas por la película.- Jean sonrió y salió, regresando con cinco películas.

-Por cierto, ¿Y los otros dos?

-Supongo que a divertirse, me dejaron una nota diciendo que regresarían hasta pasado mañana.

…

-Demonios, alguien debería impedir que el fin de semana sea solo de dos días, pero claro el Todopoderoso hace los días mas cortos, me saca de quicio.

-Mocoso.- le llamaron.- tienes algo en el culo.- Eren se volteo.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto.

-Mis ojos.- Eren se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Es esa una de sus tácticas de seducción? Vaya, creo que me sonroje un poco.- se burló.

-Soy un poeta.- avanzó hacia el aula de profesores.- hasta la clase mocoso.- se despidió y entro. Eren lo miró y después recordó lo sucedido el fin de semana, la sonrisa que tenia en la cara se desvaneció por completo.

…

-¿Cómo te fue en tus días sin nosotros Eren?- preguntó una pelinegra.

-Bastante bien, ¿Por que mejor no se van y me dejan la casa para mi solo?

-¿Y hagas tus cosas con Jean o cualquier otro tipo? No gracias.

-Presten atención mis linduras.- Hanji entro al salón de clases.- hoy les vengo a decir una muy buena noticia, tal parece que la escuela esta recibiendo sangre nueva, ejem, es decir, gente nueva, así que tendremos nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Vamos mis niños, entren y preséntense como es debido.- de la puerta entraron seis personas, y la verdad no era raro, había demasiados lugares vacios.

-Me llamo Jean Kirschtein, del cuarto círculo.- un golpe fue dirigido a su cabeza.

-¡Eso no se dice imbécil!- le gritó una morena.

-Ya ya Ymir, tranquila.

-Oh, mi Historia.- la abrazó.

-Jaeger, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hombre.- le gritó un moreno a Eren.- te lo advertí la vez pasada.

-Oh vamos Marco, tu sabes como es esto.

-Te odio, jamás te volveré a dejar pasar por el primer círculo.- otro golpe por parte de la morena.- Ymir, hija de la gran…

-¡Yo soy Sasha Braus! Me encanta la comida, espero llevarnos bien~.- dijo una castaña llenándose la boca con comida.

-Mi nombre es Connie Springer. Suelo ser muy perezoso, pero aun así trabajo bien. Un placer.- ambos se fueron a sentar enfrente de Eren.- hola Eren, buena escuela ¿Eh?

-Ni tanto.- sonrieron.

-Yo soy Historia Reiss, un placer.- dijo una rubia con cara angelical, pero de angelical no tenia nada.

-Ymir.- asintió.

-Marco Bodt.- sonrió, como si no hubiera hecho nada hace pocos segundos.

-Muy bien chicos, váyanse a sentar en donde quieran.- todos se sentaron muy cerca de los demonios.- la clase comienza ya, saquen sus libros.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?- preguntó Eren.

-Oh vamos hombre, somos libres, al fin tenemos vacaciones, así que no lo arruines.- le respondió Marco.

-Están de vacaciones y se viene a una escuela. Si que viven el momento.- Marco rio.

-Jajaja estúpida lógica.

-¿Y en donde se quedaran?

-Obvio que en tu casa, Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt están haciéndola mas grande.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con el permiso de quien?

-Con el permiso de nadie, si les hubiéramos dicho se habrían negado.

-Eso es obvio.

La clase terminó y Hanji salió, segundos después entró Rivaille, quien vio a los nuevos y frunció el ceño, Historia al verlo se tenso un poco.

-No me digan que hay nuevos mocosos, joder, ¿Por que mierda les permiten entrar?, no me digan sus nombres, ni se molesten, solo quédense en silencio y pidan a alguien mas los apuntes después.- buscó con la mirada a Eren y se molesto mas al ver a su "amigo" castaño, el mismo que había conocido antes. Ymir vio a historia, quien se encontraba seria y nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ese humano, tiene un poder increíble.- le contesto, aun nerviosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ese sujeto, se opone en creer en el Todopoderoso y en nuestro señor, no se exactamente como es que es inmune a nuestros poderes, puede ser capaz de ir a la par con el Rey, claro, si no fuera humano, me pone nerviosa.- Ymir miró al sujeto, obviamente le creía, Historia tenía la boca llena de razón, pero ¿Ir a la par con el Rey? Eso era claramente imposible, en todos sus siglos de mirar humanos y llevarlos a la perdición del infierno jamás se había topado con alguien así. De repente, el aire se llenó de un olor característico que solo ella y Minos conocían, el aroma de la lujuria, _el jengibre_*. Vio por todos lados y miró a Eren, quien desprendía el olor y se fijo que le lanzaba miradas discretas al pelinegro, mientras este hacia lo mismo, despidiendo el mismo olor. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que hacer.

::/

-Jaeger, pasa a la sala de maestros mas tarde para entregarte tu examen, al ser el único que reprobó necesitas firmar un papel.

-Es imposible, no pude haber reprobado ese estúpido examen.

-Pero lo hiciste, así que no me hables de esa forma, te veré mas tarde, mocoso.- salió del salón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desgraciado.- los demás se empezaron a reír.

-Si que eres estúpido.- le dijo Jean, mientras abrazaba a Marco.

-Cállate estúpido cara de caballo, debe estar jodiéndome.

-Eren.- le hablo Historia.- Eren no te acerques a esa persona, si no quieres problemas mas te vale mantenerte alejado de él.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Historia desvió la mirada.

-Problemas.- Eren la observo por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero primero tomaré su energía vital y después lo dejaré tirado en alguna parte.

-Con eso basta.

::/

Eren caminaba hacia la sala de profesores, estaba serio, sabia que eso era una trampa para acosarlo. No es como si no lo quisiera, ser acosado por un sexy maestro como él era una bendición, se agarró la cabeza producto del dolor que causaba hablar de cosas de Dios.

Entró y no había nadie ahí, así que se dispuso a salir, cuando una mano lo agarró de la muñeca obligándolo a entrar, no supo cuando se encontraba en el piso, y solo alcanzó a escuchar un clic, proveniente de cuando alguien le pone seguro a una puerta, se giró y sus labios fueron apresados por otros, abrió los ojos enormemente encontrándose con su maestro encima de él, otra vez.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Apártese, joder!- sin embargo Levi no le hizo caso y le tomó las muñecas.

-Ya no podrás escapar, mocoso.- lo besó nuevamente y fue pasando sus labios por el cuello, Eren no soportó mas y soltó un gemido agudo, cerró sus ojos. Su mano izquierda mantenía los brazos de Eren sujetos, mientras con la otra manoseaba todo el cuerpo. Eren había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus fuerzas se iban cada vez que Levi lo besaba y lo tocaba, empezaba a actuar dócil, Rivaille acarició el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Eren, este gimió mas fuerte y entró en razón.

¿El? ¿Había gemido ante las caricias de un humano? Algo andaba muy mal. Trato de alejarse, pero Levi tenia mucha fuerza, trato de zafarse del agarre pero este se apretaba mas.

-Suélteme.- le dijo.- esto no es lo que un maestro debería hacer.

-¿De verdad? En el manual del "_buen maestro_" venía que esto estaba bien, supongo que el manual que me dieron estaba equivocado.- soltó una risita.

-Bastardo, aléjate de mi.- activo su fuerza, pero era inútil, era como si fuera neutralizada por algo, o alguien, volvió a activarla un poco más fuerte pero sucedía lo mismo. Así que optó por desmayarlo.- esta bien, usted gana, puede hacerme lo que quiera, pero suélteme.- Levi lo miró fijamente y soltó las muñecas, Eren no movió ni un musculo, así que acaricio todo lo que quiso.

El castaño se mordía el labio tratando de no soltar un gemido más, pero se le escapaban unos mínimos y uno que otro jadeo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno, acarició el cabello negro y bajo hasta su cuello, con su dedo índice hizo una línea, de derecha a izquierda, con eso caería dormido, pero eso jamás sucedió. Eren desesperado lo intento varias veces pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos enormemente. Su poder era neutralizado por Levi.

Su fuerza se iba, sus poderes no funcionaban, era inútil gritar, no quería que lo vieran como una niña llorona, aunque por dentro lloraba cual niña asustada, sus amigos seguramente se estarían tirando unos con otros, y no le harían caso si les hablaba mentalmente, jamás creyó que sería violado por un humano. Eso si era caer bajo, seria el hazmerreir de todo el Pandemónium, de los nueve círculos, de su madre, de su padre, del cielo, de Dios, de los ángeles y del mismo Lucifer, aunque ser violado por Levi lo hacia sentir bastante bien.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, Levi gruño y calló a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Eren lo miró un segundo para después desviar su mirada a una rubia que estaba parada frente a el. Esta se tapaba la boca tratando de contener una carcajada.

Otras dos risas no se contuvieron y empezaron a reír sonoramente, de la ventana un rubio fortacho y un pelinegro alto se burlaban de él.

-No inventes Eren, ¿Es enserio lo que acaba de pasar?

-Cállense malnacidos.- se acomodó su ropa y se levantó gracias a la ayuda de la rubia.

-Pero en serio Eren, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la rubia volviendo a su típica cara sin expresiones.

-No lo se, este tipo anuló todo lo que traté de hacer para quitármelo de encima.

-Bueno, no fue difícil para mí, aunque tuve que usar mas fuerza de lo común.

Eren miró a Levi que yacía desmallado en el suelo, sus toqueteos lo habían despertado y ahora se encontraba excitado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- le sugirió Reiner mirando el bulto en el pantalón ajeno.

-No gracias.

-Tu te lo pierdes.- el rubio recibió un golpe en su estomago por parte del pelinegro.

-Eren, eres la puta de todos, no te cerques a mi hombre de nuevo.

-Lo se Bertholdt, es la segunda vez que me dicen eso. Además soy una puta bastante buena.- los cuatro se rieron.- ahora creo que debería encargarme de eso.- señalo a Rivaille, lo recogió del suelo y lo sentó en su silla, después salió de la sala seguido de los otros tres.

Eren se mantenía serio, jamás le había pasado algo así, ahora sabia por que Historia le había dicho que se alejara de él.

Era un humano peligroso.

Peligroso para él. Y peligroso para el infierno.

Pero aun así, no se quería alejar de él.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola chicas, primero una disculpa por todo el tiempo que han estado esperando, pero sinceramente he estado en otro fandom (**ejem Hetalia xD**) y me he distraído mucho, razón por la que este capitulo no salió muy bien que digamos, o bueno, ustedes júzguenlo.**

**Y si, Levi es muy fuerte.**

**Y si, Eren ya se esta interesando.**

**Ahora a contestar sus hermosos Reviews que no merezco por hacerlas esperar :'(**

**Fangirlear4life: Me encanta la temática de ángeles y demonios, es demasiado buena. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este capitulo igual. Gracias por comentar y hasta el siguiente. ¡Levi jamás será un Ackerman! ¡No lo permitiré! *quema todo el lugar mientras se ríe como desquiciada* jajaja ya verás quien cae a los pies de quien. XD**

**Yuky Yume: Uff menos mas que te gustó el anterior… ¿Y este? No tuvo mucho amor entre Levi y Eren, pero todo a su tiempo. Levi es demasiado posesivo xDD, bueno, aquí la reacción de Levi hacia Jean, lo odia. Y bueno, le puse un poco de Jean x Eren también aunque solo fue mencionado c:**

**Ola-chan: Espero te guste este capitulo, Levi manda madafakas (?)**

** : Jajaja esta bien, esta bien, que bueno que te haya gustado, me haces feliz xDD, Hanji es fundamental en la historia (Alerta spoiler) xDD tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Jajaja si, aquí si los demonios mencionan algo sobre Dios les da dolor de cabeza. Sobre el dedo corazón hablaba del dedo medio, la típica grosería del dedo medio, es que a veces se le dice así, o bueno, yo he oído que dicen así. Carla es demasiado sabia, pero para no meter a su hijo en problemas no le dirá nada (Alerta spoiler de nuevo) xP**

**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille: Eren íncubo es vida, Eren íncubo es amor (?) xD, tranquila, no lo dejaré, jamás dejaré alguno de mis fics. Aquí todos tienen personalidad diferente, en algunos casos xD, gracias por tu comentario, ¡yo también te HAMO…! Elmo también te ama 3.**

**Portgas D. Raven: Tranquila, me haces feliz con solo una palabra cariño, espero y este nuevo capi también te haya gustado. Nos escribimos después.**

**Sora Yoru Hashiba: Espero y tu alma ya esta tranquila, ¡No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de una muerte en mi conciencia! (?) Pues habrá más acercamientos, y sí, Levi tratará de marcar su territorio, aunque no sea su territorio realmente. Gracias por tu Review, espero y este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado también.**

*Descripciones sacadas del libro Demonios Personales.

**Marco Bodt: "Limbo" Primer circulo.**

**Ymir: "Lujuria" Segundo circulo.**

**Sasha Braus: "Gula" Tercer circulo.**

**Jean Kirschtein: "Avaricia y prodigalidad" Cuarto circulo.**

**Connie Springer: "Ira y pereza" Quinto circulo.**

**Historia Reiss: "Herejía" Sexto circulo.**

**Annie Leonhardt: "Violentos" Séptimo circulo.**

**Reiner Brown: "Fraude" Octavo circulo.**

**Bertholdt Fubar: "Traición" Noveno circulo.**

**Gracias por la espera y nos leemos después.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
